Archived GIDWMAT
This is the site of the Grand Inter-Dimensional World Martial Arts tournament. Rewards Current rewards (may change): #1,000,000 Zeni #750,000 zeni #500,000 Zeni #250,000 Zeni #125,000 Zeni Rules The rules are as follows. #You can only have 5 characters max enter the tournament under your control. #First one to get their opponents character to 1 health wins. You may not use any healing items. #Majins may transform for their racial transformation stat bonuses, but any regeneration effects gained from Base Form, Super Form, and Pure Form are negated. This rule does not apply to the majin's racial skill. #Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 3 days to enter their name in their slot below. If your name is not in the slot by the end of 3 days, you're disqualified. If neither player shows up, both are disqualified. #You are not allowed to poke in the eyes, or hitting them in the groin. If you do this, you will be disqualified. #No signatures or ultimates are allowed to be used in fights that participate in this tournament. Bracket TrueInterDimensionalTournament Somewhere inside the void (Rp section.) Without much warning, every combatant signed up for the tournament would be pulled into a powerful black hole, and finally lowered down here into what looked like a pitch black room large enough to fit 100 fighters and then some.* As Ultimate and Rin were dropped into the room, both of which landing on their feet, the looked around, curious as to where they were.* "I can't see anything in here. Can you Rin?" Ultimate asked, Transforming into his Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan form in order to give off some light. "Not really, I can't feel anyone elses energy besides yours Dad." Rin responded, wondering where they were since this certainly wasn't Earth or Planet Ultimate. "Sure is some some advanced technology, to make use appear here out of nowhere..." Kenmei says, looking around. 47 appears, having been dragged here while he was in the middle of a conversation with one of his men on H.E.X-47. "What in oblivion...?" Soon after, Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul would also land near Ultimate and Rin, confused. "Very strange.....this doesn't look likemy room." Blakuul said, closing the book he was reading before looking over at Ultimate, Rin, and the two namekians. "Jeff, do you know where we are?" Dendsho asked, seeming cal and serious about the situation. "No Dad, I can't feel any of the other namekians energies." Jeff said, confused as to why he couldn't sense any other namekians besides Dendsho and himself. Zane looks around. "If this is hell a lot more people were killed" Silver surprised looks around. "Where are we!?" Silver looks at his Dad. So dead people are here too. What is this? 47 created a ball of ki in his hands to serve as a flashlight of sorts. He felt around himself, noticing he still had his revolver, machine gun, rail-gun, and sword on him, so if anything threatened to attack them, he'd be prepared. He was surprised to see that there were several other men and women in the room as well, all possessing a higher than average power-level. Hokus would walk out the black hole and look around. "Well I wasn't expecting to come back for at least a week. Oh well." Yugana would fall from the black hole and roll back up when she hit the ground and searches the crowd. When she sees Hokus she would run towards him and hug him tightly. "Brother! You're here too! Ummm, where is here?" Hilary would fall from a black hole but she somehow manages to land on her feet. She seearches the crowd, "Where am i?". She'd then create a ki ball in her hand to use it as a flashlight. Tsurugi would walk out of the black hole "Not this again...", he says remembering what happened on Realms of Holly "That damn portal. I'm not wasting my time here" he says as he makes that hand seal which he used to get out of Realm of Holly but stops by sensing Hilary's energy "Hilary...?" he says as he immediately rushes towards her "You're really here..."."This must mean Yugana too..." he'd then think "If my assumptions are correct, Thax is here too." he'd then immediately cover Hilary in a strong barrier "You, don't ever try to break through it unless permitted by me. Have i made myself clear?" "Crystal" she says knowing what the situation is. She'd the follow Tsurugi with barrier surrounding her. "Where the hell are we anyways?", she asks not yet being answered by Tsurugi since he don't know answer of it. 47 flashed the light around, he looked terrifying in the low light, with the little light that was there reflecting off his mask, he looked as if he was some sort of demon, or spectre. He saw Tsurugi and Hokus here as well. What the hell is happening...? Alyra Noveria lazily timelocked the portal - recognizing it not as a black hole, for it was too large and had no gravity - as she finished things on Glanzende Zeit, before simply stepping in, entering this void. "The tournament, then?" The Paradox Blades had an almost ethereal glow around them, giving her some light in the void. "I'm glad you ask!" A loud, overpowering voice shouted down at the group of people. "The rest of the people participating will arrive shortly. For now, all of you must follow the large arrow appearing right.....now." With the loud slap of what seemed to be fingers, a large arrow appeared infront of them, glowing bright enough to show off the hall ahead of them. "Hmmm, I guess it's better than being here. I say that we go and follow it and see if it leads to the guy who was just talking." Ultimate suggested, before he began to walk towards the arrow and down the hall that was loud enough to fet a 90 feet tall giants. Rin followed after Ultimate, and Jeff, Dendsho, and Blakuul did as well, finding no reason not to since this was the best bet to figure out where they were and who the guy talking was. 47 shrugged, whether it was a trap or not wasn't certain, but he followed anyways. Kenmei did the same. "I don't want to win any crappy awards here but..." he looks at others "Guess i can gain some experience. You in Hilary?", he asks. "Sure i am. Let's do this!" She says following them. "Well then...", he's say doing the same. Alyra also follows, seeing nothing else to do. Snoring loudly as the portal spit him out of the portal, Moeru sits up suddenly to the sound of footsteps echoing around him."Where the heck is this place? Noticing the procession of warriors walking in the direction of a giant neon arrow, Moeru called out,"Hey!Guys! what the heck is going on here?! Yamisei gets teleported to the area, seemingly separated from the rest of the group. "Huh?" He looks around. "Well, seems like I'll have to cut the bounty hunting short." He notices the arrow, starts walking towards it while staying "I should still stay alert, maybe I'll find other people here." Shintaro gets teleported as well, following him is Frost. Shintaro looks around. "Did we just?..." "What is this place?" Frost asks. He notices Yamisei not so far from them. "Hey, you!" He runs towards him. "We just got teleported here. Do you know where we are?" "Nope. I just got teleported as well." Yamisei says. "Who are you two?" "I'm Shintaro, of the Yuji clan." Shintaro replies. "I'm Frost Blizzard. And you are?" Frost asks. Yamisei says "My name would be Yamisei Furuteshimo. But I prefer being called Forte." As the group continued walking through the dark hallway, they would soon stumble apon a open space battle callosum which looked like it could hold Earths entire population and still have room for more. It seemed empty though, almost barron as if noo one had ever been here before. "Wow, this must be were we'll end up fighting huh?" Ultimate said, yawning and rubbing his eyes "Ya don't say dad. Where's that guy who was talking before go? And why does this place look like its outside?" Rin asked. "Maybe that voice was a figment of our imaginations!" Jeff said, looking all around the battle arena. "Focus Jeff, I have a bad feeling about this place." Dendsho responded. "Maybe it's not the place, but the people here." Blakuul said, still reading his book in peace. A sudden surge of space magic, Whatever that is, flies foward and stops infront of alyra, the space infront of her twists into an image of Mirage that simply says "Did you throw yourself into some sort of time-void or interdimensional space with Exsu? Or did somebody decide to throw you across space or something? I'm having sort of a hard time figuring out what exactly happened as you were consumed by a light-bending object with a ridiculous amount of gravity, Obviously a black hole, That convientiely didn't rip apart the station because i don't know." Yamisei notices Mirage and walks towards him. "Creator? You got teleported here as well, or?..." "I use the term 'Space Magic' to explain what the pointy white or black thing outside of this realm that controls everything does that i don't feel like explaining, to put it simple, It allows me to project a simple illusion of me and nothing more." Mirage said. 47 was less than pleased with the current situation. He'd been pulled here without warning, and now some voice was ordering him around? He could've been up in H.E.X-47 right now, sipping tea or working on the healing chambers that had a tendency to kill whatever went inside of them. "Hey, cheer up robo-boy," Moeru said as he placed an arm on the android's shoulder." You might just enjoy yourself here. Just go with the flow... and the general procession of the line." Alyra lazily responds to Mirage, "Not a black hole, a portal with the appearance of one. I signed up for an interdimensional tournament, as the rewards were...fairly high, and could be useful. Not sure why Exsu or my...future family were pulled here, however." "A tournament, huh? I'll be looking forward to this." Yamisei smirks. Mirage says "Alyra, Would it be possible to send Exsu back soon? I was gonna modify her somewhat." Tsurugi was somewhat pissed at the situation, As he wasn't informed before being pulled here. Furthermore, his sister, the one he wants the extreme security of was pulled here too. He'd then notice that Thax was nowhere to be seen. "I can let her move around freely", he thinks before removing the barrier off of Hilary. "Umm, not to intterupt, everybody, but..." Moeru said, loooking around the room "Who was cra-I mean...okay, yeah. CRAZY enough to bring together so many of the world's fighters in one place?" Alyra responds to Mirage, "Not a clue when, but presumably when she's done in the tournament. I'll send her back then, if it's not automatic." "Alright then." Mirage's projection waves and disappears. "Glad to see most of you made it to the arena. Now I can finally stop talking over this microphone" the person told the group, before appearing out of thin air, sitting at the highest spot in the area. "I'm glad you all made it to the battle grounds. Do any of you have questions you wish to ask me?" He was large, proably around 8 feet tall and looked almost like a giant compared to the people there. He looked down at all of them, a large smile across his face. "Questions? Yes. Questions to you? No." Yamisei says, then turns his attention to Alyra. "Ms. Noveria, is this 'Exsu' person you talked about the new android you and Mirage were developing?" Alyra nods, gesturing to Exsu, who is nearby. "Complete, though currently..." She trails off, unsure of what to say next, before shaking her head slightly. "Nevermind." Ultimate watched as alyra and Mirage talked, saying nothing and just watching as the projection disappeared. When the Man asked if they had any questions, he looked directly at him. "Where are we?" "You're in a Dimension of my own domain. I created this place myself not to long ago to hold tournaments. After some minor tweaks, I managed to push this dimesion alone outside of time and space. It should be nearly impossible for people in your dimension to reach this place, but I guess I was wrong." The man said, looking directly at Alyra with a blank stare. "Who are you?" Rin asked next, curious as to who this man was. "Me...I'm the creator of this realm. You could also say I'm the Super Champion, since I already went through this tournament myself to test my own abilities. You can call me SC" He said to Rin, a proud smile running along his face. "What can we do here besides the tournament?" Dendsho asked, hoping to get in at least some training in before his match? "Well....I guess just waiting around for your match would be a bit boring. Hold on..." SC resounded, snapping his fingers and creating 4 different locations at once "There, a area for healing up after battles, training under x50 to x1000 gravity, reading up on your magic, and....a special location, one were you could learn those school attacks you guys were learning in your dimension. You're welcome." He said with a smile. "When do the battles start! I want to beat up some people already!" Jeff shouted, looking at everyone there who could probably beat the tar out of him no sweat. "Oh, well now that all 64 competitors are now here, we'll begin in 1 hour from now. It allows all of you to meet up and gt to know one another before you all beat the tar out of each other." "Wait wait wait 64 competitors? Only 32 people signed up." Ultimate remarked in confusion. "Oh....I haven't told you yet. This tournament ins't going to work like a normal tournament. Though 32 people signed up....there also another 32..my creation." SC snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, 32 other fighters appeared parallel to the group from Earth. One wouldn't have to look too close to realize....that these 32 other people looked alot like them, except more mechanical. Alyra did not respond to the figure's accusatory stare (though it would appear blank to others), instead choosing to observe her other self. "I assume these are designed specifically to be superior to us in every way, given that you've likely had as much time as you need to build them. Am I wrong?" "Explain more about your 'creation'", Tsurugi would ask with a dark stare. Silver looks at Tsu. "and how will this work?" "Oh joy." 47 states sarcastically. "Well 'Mr. Super Champion'." He said without much conviction, "Are there any rewards for playing your little game?" SC's stare turned into a glare, whispering something to one of the alternate versions, who then walked off to go do something. "Yes, they are superior to you in nearly every way. They are called Mechas, and their stats are about 25% higher than yours. If you manage to beat a mecha, you gain 10% of their stats. However, if you actually manage to beat your own mecha, which isn't very likely, than you get 20% of their stats. They were created by me after you entered your name in the tournament. Each of you have a mecha version, and they know all of your moves, abilities, and have your memories as well. Mecha Ultimate Tre would walk up to Ultimate Tre himself, before transforming into an Machine based version Ultimate Rage Super Saiyan, angering Ultimate. "Hey! You can't transform into that form! Its my transformation!" "No. it. is. not. I am. the real. Ultimate Tre." Mecha Ultimate said, pointing at Ultimate. "You aren't the real Ultimate Tre! I'm the real Ultimate Tre" He argued back. "At least. I do not. suck my thumb. when I sleep. Like you." Mecha Ultimate Tre said. "YOU SON OF A! YOU DIE!!" Ultimate ascended to Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, and grabbed Mecha Ultimate by the throat, strangling him as if he were real. He continued to do so till Rin pulled him off, while Ultimate clawed and tried getting away so that he could continue trying to destroy his mecha counterpart. "Isn't that interesting?" He said, examining his counterpart. "Do they know everything we know?" Tsurugi would shrug his counterpark away "Sure, you know all of my ability. But you do not know how to make them to a use and...", he says trying to activate his Susano'o only to realize that he can't "How to devlop strategies. I will crush you, dust you and throw you into the wind, my counterpark. It'd be fun showing you the place you belong..." he says while walking towards him "Dumpster. Dumpster that is!" Hilary would actually poke her counterpark in the head, arm and then eyes "A counterpark of me which is actually a machine. THAT'S AMAZING! I can't wait to fight you", she says excitedly. Walking up to his counterpart, Moeru put a hand out, which his counterpart took with a smirk. "Even my copy looks amazing." "You know it! May the best man win?" "(laughs)Of course I will! See ya on the other side." "Yes 47, they know nearly everything you know." SC responded, before responding to Tsu. "I'd love to see you try and beat your mecha, just to watch you fail." He laughed and threw his hand. "I'm only kidding. Your mecha is quite intelligent, Tsu, don't underestimate him." He then looked over at Ultimate, Rin, Dendsho, Jeff, and Blakuul, smiling a bit. "Anything else you guys wanna ask. I control the mechas, so if you wanna talk to yours, then tell me now." "Tell me." 47 began. "How did you gather enough data on us to make better replicas?" Alyra idly observes her mecha, seeing how accurate it was in appearance to herself - body shape? Clothing? How mechanical did it look? "You know nearly every combat technique I do, hm? Presumably not the time control, as that can't be replicated, but...perhaps..." Alyra's hand appeared to burst into blue flame as she muttered an incantation, "What of sorcery, then?" Sc looked at his watch, and realized that it was finally time for the fight to begin. "Alright it's 10:42. It's time to begin. JEFF, HOPE! COME TO THE BATTLE FIELD! "I know everything you know." Mecha Alyra resounded, talking differently than Mecha Ultimate Tre did. She almost sounded human. "I do know...some time control. But not much." She raised her hand and blue flame came from it, much like Alyra's hand. "Yes. I know sorcery. like you." Alyra raised an eyebrow in response, "Fascinating...I do wonder how your creator replicated most of my...unusual abilities, but I suppose we'll see how good you are on the field of battle, assuming we do meet on it." She glanced at the tournament bracket momentarily, before looking back up. "A mechanized version of a mechanized being? Cute." Yamisei says, inspecting his own counterpart. "Does he even have the ability to control 'those two'?" "Faltzer and Greiga, right?" Mecha-Yamisei responds. Yamisei raises an eyebrow. "Do you?" "You'll find out... When I'll be fighting." Mecha-Yamisei responds, walking away. "That's even if you get a chance to fight. You cheap knock-off." Yamisei says, walking towards the Training Area. Frost looks at his Mechanical Counterpart, as his counterpart looked back at him, Frost looked away. He then hears a voice in his head. "Frost! Finally, I can contact you!" Frost gets a shocked expression on his face, then thinks...... "I have my ways of gathering information on all of you. Your skills in battle, your thoughts, your actions, your memories. Everything that most of you have done in your time I have stored in my memory. Some more than others." SC told 47, before looking at Frost, cutting off his connection with Glacier. "Hey you! No contacting Glacier from here! if you want to talk with him, do it after the tournament!" "Why? Just when we got to talk to each other after 3 months, and-!" Frost says, and stops, with an angered expression. Watching the conclusion of the first match, Moeru and Mech Moeru flinches at the sight of Hope's defeat. "That...that definitely had to hurt." "Without a doubt. I hope our matches aren't that bad." "Are you kidding? We've got round one in the bag! How the heck could someone with a name like Ace beat me? Jokers always beat Aces!" "You're right. And hey, if you look carefully at him, he kinda looks like a walking chessboard." "...Okay, leave the jokes to the Genuine Article from now on." One after another,Tenchi Miname,and Natch are dropped into the void along with Ace who had dropped a little while before them and was getting ready for battle.Miname and Nmath landed on top of Tenchi,crushing him."Ow...." He groaned as they began to get up and go to talk to the?others."Sorry Dad." Misnamed would apologize helping a weakened Tenchi up.A fight with Like and then splitting of personas did a number on him. Pto is dropped into the room. "Hm, nice room you guys got here." Looks at nearly 100 fighters. "I swear I think I have seen about 20 of you guys before. So what are we doing here?" Hokus would walk over to his Mecha version with a book." So, you know everything about me huh?" he'd say with a bored tone in his voice. Mecha Hokus stared at Hokus and cleared his machanical throat, before speaking similar to how Mecha Ultimate spoke.. "Yes...I know everything about you stored....in my memory banks." "Obviously not my grammar. Well, I'll be giving you a three question quiz. First question: What was the most embarrassing moment of my life?" Hokus would say finishing his book and pulling out another one. "The day when you openly admitted you were of lower class and power.....than the Demon Queen known as Rin....after she beat you into the ground over...and over.....and over....and over again until you admitted defeat." Mecha Hokus said, pausing every now and then as he over explained when Rin beat Hokus. Hokus would twitch hearing the details again. "Okay. So you got question one right. Number two: Who do I hate the most in all of creation and why?" "Simple, that is Thax. The reason is because he stole your "sister" Yuaguna, took her to planet Z......began to turn her evil.......and......" He cut off there, saying nothing more on the matter even though he obviously could have. "Alright. Last question. This one's a tough one though. Three: How old was I when I learned to ride a bike?" Hokus said continuing to read. "Ha...ha...ha. You never learned how. All you did....was fall on your face....and cry....then do it over...and over again. Just like....when you got beat up by Rin....ha..ha...ha....ha." Mecha Hokus said, laughing at Hokus. Hokus would close his book, deck his Mecha in the face, and then walk away. The mecha, being faster than Hokus, would catch his fist, spin him around, and kick him away in the process, before walking away laughing like a mecha would. Watching the results of Hilary vs Haruki, Tsurugi would say in a bored tone "That wasn't unexpected..." he says as he looks straight at his counterpart then at SC, "He may be quite intelligent but..." he says before looking at his counterpark again "Try and see if you can have control over those powers." a bright smirk woud appear across his face as he mutters something before saying "Go forward. Try if you can activate.... Susano'o!", he'd then think "I'm certain if he's intelligent, he would not take risk of activating it. Only Yuji body can handle it. Ultimately, only Yuji body can activate and maintain... Mangekyo for long enough. I'll see him die in his first try" he thinks before laughing. "Is that so?" Sc said with a bright smile on his face. "Unlike you, Mecha-Tsurugi doesn't need to copy ideas from other...places. But just to prove you wrong, show him Mecha-Tsurugi." He ordered, snapping his fingers Mecha Tsurugi stood in front of Tsu, and just like that, activated his own version of Mangekyo, his eyes transforming and soon he was consumed by a large aura like substance. This aura took the form of the Tsu's own Susano'o, except a bit more advanced. The Mecha's Susano'o, despite being only aura based, was almost entirely developed, only missing the feet. Mecha-Tsu stared at Tsu, before pointing and deactivating his Susano'o. "Ha...ha...ha....ha." "I told you already, these mechas know everything you do combat wise. That includes knowledge on your Mangekyo Tsu. I told you not to underestimate him." Sc said. before continuing "To a normal body like yours, it would do quite a bit of harm. However, for a mecha like him, it does no damage that he couldn't heal from. Not to mention, his susano'o is that much stronger that yours as he is stronger than you." Hokus would begin to laugh maniaclly as Limbo's Demonic Savior activated, only to stop and revert before he did anything and went back to his book. "You pass. next test will be in battle." He'd say turning to SC. "You really know how to make weak hitters don't you?" "It was strong enough to leave a mark, wasn't it?" Sc said, pointing to Hokus' back, which still had a foot mark on it despite the use limbo's demonic savior. "You will have.....to win.....to get to me" Mecha Hokus said, before walking off to watch the fight with the rest of the mechas on the other side of the arena Tsurugi would use his susano'o to look through that Mecha "Good. He can't have final susano'o yet. Which is what will be my advantage. However...", he thinks looking at his mecha "I'll use it as my triump card. As much as i hate acting weaker, i'll have to act that way. So that i can crush him and throw him in the wind in the end" he thinks before making voice "Grrr...". He then glares SC for hinting his clan but stops himself. He'd then grab his book "Yeah, right", Tsurugi says being unable to act inferior "I'll see you at battlefield" he says with a bright evil grin coming up his face "If you make it though" he says as he reads the book and waits for his turn. "I love how even now, you still continue to underestimate Mecha Tsu. How foolish." Sc said, shaking his head since he thought more of Tsu. "Whats wrong..?...mad that you can't do anything orginal...like your clan....Tsurugi?" Mecha Tsu began, before laughing. "You're the ones who is underestimating the real ones, SC", he says before glaring at MTsurugi with red eyes EMC activvated "I'll give you a piece of advice. Don't you dare insult my clan. If you know what's better for you.", he says being nearly possessed by curse of hatred. Hokus would continue to walk around reading his book, when he bumps into a Alyra and drops it. "Sorry Miss. I wasn't watching where I was going." Hokus would say apologetically as he picked up his book. Alyra takes a step back, putting some distance between herself and Hokus so he can pick up the book, "No problem. You're one of the competitors, right?" "Yeah. Not sure how long I'll last though. I have to fight 47 again." Hokus says stretching his hand out. "I'm Hokus." Alyra shakes his hand, "Alyra Noveria." She looks at the book he dropped, "Learning some sorcery?" "Yeah. I need to be able to win at least the first round." Hokus says grinning before looking at the book then Alyra. "You're Alyra Noveria? This is the book you wrote." Hokus says surprised. "Really, now?" She looks at the cover, "It seems I did." she mutters, looking at the title. "Rune Structures and Arcane Matrices, huh? Not the easiest subject out there, I might be able to help you out." "That would be wonderful. I'm on chapter 3 right now, but have a little trouble understanding the meaning of the rune structures." Hokus would say looking back at the book. "Magic must be channeled in some way," she began. "You can either do this through an arcane matrix, which is within your body, or a rune structure, which is outside. Without channeling the magic in the correct way, your spells will be much weaker, less focused and such. Of course, these are only two ways to do so...rune structures can be formed physically, with a drawing, or mentally." A rune flares up behind her, about the same size as her, made of glowing blue lines, before a faint red aura surrounds her. "For example, enhanced strength. Don't try it without focusing it, or it won't do anything meaningful." "Oh, so," Hokus would then form an identical rune to Alyra's as a faint red aura surrounds him. "like this?" She nods, "That's perfect. I'd demonstrate a matrix, but those can't be seen." She shrugs, the aura disappating. "And to dispel them, just release your hold on the magic." As Hokus' red aura fades he smiles and turns to Alyra. "That was amazing. Do you think, maybe, I could be your apprentice? It'd be fantastic to learn from the best." "I don't understand your hostility towards them." 47 said, still examining his mecha. "I think they're fairly impressive, and this SC fellow has to be quite brilliant to be able to make better replicas of all 32 of us..." He stood up so he could look his mecha in the eye. "I presume you can speak like the others?" Alyra responded to Hokus, "That's certainly possible. After the tournament, though. My home on Glanzende Zeit has one of the largest libraries out there, and would be the perfect place to learn." "Thank you. I'll be talking my leave now, but I'll see you around." Hokus says as he opens his book enthusiastically. Alyra nods, and turns to leave before stopping, "Oh...uh, have this, it might help." She passes Hokus a small pocket notebook. "Just some notes I've been writing down, got them stored in my memory banks. They might help." "Thank you." Hokus would then continue back to the reading area to continue his studies. Yamisei looks at SC and says "Hey, 'SC', would there happen to be a hospital here to install parts? Surely you'd have one, looking at all the mechas, it's more than likely that you had to install parts into them." Yamisei thinks "Besides, I'm facing the leader of the Yuji clan, I'll accept the fact that I can't beat him at my current state..." Training Dimension This is were people in the tournament can train, due to other locations being locked out. One can choose from x50 gravity to x1000 gravity to train under. If your character reaches 1 hp here, your character automatically gets kicked out of the tournament and automaticly forfits their match. #Yugana Shinkai (Weighted Training Clothes) (x50 Gravity) #Pto (x50 Gravity) #Exsu (x50 Gravity) #Night (x50 gravity) #Natch(100x Gravity) #Rin (Weighted training clothes, x1000 gravity) #Dednsho (Weighted Clothing, Mental Training, x100 gravity) #Frost (x50 Gravity) #Hope Xorous (x50 Gravity) #Miname(x50 Gravity) #Tenchi(100x Gravity) #Training slot 12 #Training slot 13 #Training slot 14 #Training slot 15 #Training slot 16 Magic Reading Dimension This location is for the people who wish to read up on their magical skills before their fights, since other locations for reading can not be reached. #Hokus #Android 47 #Ultimate Tre #Shintaro #Silver #Yamisei 'Forte' Furuteshimo #Reading slot 7 #Reading slot 8 #Reading slot 9 #Reading slot 10 #Reading slot 11 #Reading slot 12 #Reading slot 13 #Reading slot 14 #Reading slot 15 #Reading slot 16 Healing Dimension This is the area where you can heal after fighting your opponent. It only takes 2 hours in order to fully recover from all of your health. #Healing Slot 1 #Jeff #Healing slot 3 #Healing slot 4 #Healing slot 5 #Healing slot 6 #Healing slot 7 #Healing slot 8 Round 1, Match 6: Ace vs Moeru! Enter your name below when you're ready *Moeru *Ace Ace's Stats *Level:61 *Health:225,859.75/651,000 *Speed:369 *Damage:374 *Powerlevel:2,063,322,034,000,000,000,000 *Magic Level:1 *Mana:500 *Fatigue:100/500 Moeru's Stats *Level: 35 *Health: 195,981.25/236,250 *Energy Barrier: 37,600/75,000 *Speed:306.5 *Damage:202 *Power Level: 5,246,461,531,935 *Magic Level: 5 *Mana: 10,289,551,420 *Fatigue: 166/775 *Combat Gloves: +25% Damage Battle To The Last Man Standing! *Moeru lands on the arena platform, bobbing his head to the music playing on his headphones as he strummed to air guitar. *Ace sweat drops when he sees Moera playing his air guitar and listening to music."Uhhh Hey.Look how about we get this thing started huh?" He says almost yelling."I'll even give you the first turn." He said to him. *Looking over and seeing his opponent has arrived , Moeru stops his performance and changes the track on his headphones. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want to listen to this, too?" After he releases a ball of what appears to be ki into the air, the arena is suddenly filled with sound as "Ignition" by TobyMac begins to play, surprising many of the competitors. Ready to fight, Moeru takes up his combat stance, wearing his new combat gloves and wielding his Stealth Blade(Kendo Style Rapier), as well as a Katana(sword). "Here we go." Moeru charges Ace, activating wind spells speed buff lvl 2, damage buff lvl 2, and lightning charge up level 2 before slashing him 10 times (4 of which hit their mark 22725 Damage) and firing 5 High Pressure Energy Waves at Ace (only two of which hit Ace, 20,200 Damage) . Moeru finishes his turn by activating light spell melee barrier lvl 5, and energy barrier lvl 3. (42,925 Damage Total.) *Ace smiles,shooting an Explosive Madan to start things off.He decides to attacks the barriers anyway.He shoots a Final Flash at the barrier (which spins away from it) ,along with a Big Bang Attacks(3) (2 hit before one gets directed upwards for some reason) and a Galick Gun (which strikes the barrier dead on) .He finds it useless to attack At the Melee (56,100 Damage Total.) *Happy to see that his barrier held up, Moeru sheathes his stealth blade before activating kaio ken x100 and drawing another Katana. He slashes Ace 10 more times (5 of which cut Ace deeply 46,870 Damage) , then fires 4 Big Bang Attacks at him (2 connect and send him flying, 33, 330 Damage) , while firing Water spell: Stun Freeze lvl 2 through the middle of his barrage (which only managed to knock Ave back down. No effect 4,999.5 Damage) , ending his turn. (85,199.5 Damage Total.) *Speeding towards Moeru at nearly lightspeed,Transforming into his Giga Alien Form and using Kaio-Ken Times 20. Ace attacks him with A scatter finger beam (which destroys his barrier. 27,560 Damage) followed by a Final Flash (which pushes Moeru back, 27,560) ,2 more Big bang attacks (one is deflected into the sky, while the other knocks him down, 27,560 Damage) ,and 4 Kamehameha' (2 blast Moeru across the arena, 27,560 Damage) before slamming into the barriers and striking them with 4 punches and 3 kicks (3 of which connect with him, 16,536 Damage) .He backs up and round houses at him (hit 5512 Damage) before a right cross (hit, 5512 Damage) a left hook (dodged) and an uppercut (knocks him upwards 5512 Damage) .He leaps back and fires 3 Explosive Madan (2 connect and send Moeru even higher, 27,560 Damage) ,ending his onslaught. (170,872 Damage Total) *Moeru stands up and activates Dark spell: Health Drain lvl 3 (30,000 health Stolen) , as well as water spell: Stun Freeze lvl 2 (but once again only manages to knock him back. 3,030 Damage) , firing both at Ace before slashing him 10 times with his two Katana (seven of which tear skin off of Ace 39,768.75 Damage). 72,798.75 Damage Total *Ace is stunned from Fatigue. *Deciding that his last turn went well, Moeru repeated his last move. He fires Dark Spell: Health Drain lvl 5 (50,000 Health Stolen) , and Water Spell Stun Freeze lvl 2 (which Ace finally avoided). He then slashed Ace 5 times (4 make contact 22,725 Damage) , before erecting a small barrier, ending his turn. 72,725 Damage Total. *Ace smiles."This is fun.Alright how about we get serious." He says before goes into Kaio-Ken 100x.He speeds towards Moeru and attacking him with 5 punches (3 hit, 16,830 Damage) ,5 kicks (3 hit, 16,830 Damage) and 5 energy blasts (3 hit 25,245 Damage) before a Kamehameha (hit 14,025 Damage) , and a Final Flash (hit 28,050). 100,980 Damage Total. *Feeling low on energy, Moeru decided that his next few attacks would need to be more efficient. Activating Dark Spell: Health Drain lvl 5 (50,000 Health Stolen) and Light Spell: Energy Barrier lvl 3, Moeru proceeds to fire Water Spell: Stun Freeze lvl 2 at Ace (Ace managed to dodge it) . If the spell manages to stun Ace, Moeru would proceed to fire 14 Energy Waves at him (void) . If not, he would use his Katanas to slash Ace 8 times (3 hit, 17,043.75 Damage). 67,043.75 Damage Total *Ace returns the attacks slamming into Moeru before creating a barrier himself and using Solar Flare (but Moeru gets lost in the music and closes his eyes).He attacks Moeru at high speed with a right hook (which spins him around, 3,740 Damage),left cross (Which stops his spin 3,740 Damage),an uppercut (sending him upwards 3,740 Damage),and 2 butterfly kicks (he dodges the first one then gets hit by the second 3,740 Damage).He attacks Moeru again with 5 more barrages of Kicks (gets hit by only 3 of them 11,220 Damage) and 4 punches (one hits while Moeru swiftly dodges the rest 3,740 Damage),plus an Explosive Madan (hit 18,700 Damage) and Galick Gun (which sends him back down into the ground 18,700 Damage). 67,320 Damage Total *Deciding to return the favor, Moeru used Dark Spell: Health Drain lvl 5 (50,000 Health Stolen) before using Solar flare on Ace (which Ace shields his eyes by putting on his shades). Afterwards, he activated Water Spell: Stun Freeze lvl 2 (encasing Ace in ice, for one turn 3,030 Damage) before using his two Katanas to strike Ace 8 times (2 only manage to scratch him while the rest hit ice, 11,362 Damage). Using the last of his energy, Moeru fires 2 Energy Waves (both hit the ice block and damage the frozen Ace 6,060 Damage), and 3 High Pressure Energy Waves at Ace (2 of these also breach the ice and hit the deep frozen Ace 20,200 Damage). 87,622 Damage Total *Ace is stunned. *Moeru uses Dark Spell: Health Drain lvl 5 (50,000 Health Stolen) and strikes Ace 10 times with dual swords (5 hit, and the rest free Ace from his frozen prison 28,406.25 Damage). 78,406.25 Damage Total Category:Tournament site